


Sob o Céu Estrelado

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Não saberia dizer quantas estrelas testemunhavam agora o sono sereno, naquela noite fria e silenciosa, no jardim da casa dela."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sob o Céu Estrelado

Não saberia dizer o quanto aquela cabecinha de fios escassos que repousava em seu colo era importante.  
Não saberia dizer o que exatamente chamou sua atenção na primeira vez que se encontraram e agora não saberia dizer o que mais gostava nela.   
Não saberia se quer determinar quando aquela sensação decidiu invadir sua alma. Quando suas mãos se entrelaçaram, quando os lábios se tocaram e não soube o que fazer depois que estavam separadas.  
Não saberia dizer quantas vezes se perdeu naqueles olhos castanhos e quantas vezes não disse nada porque o que sentia era intraduzível.  
Não saberia dizer quantas estrelas testemunhavam agora o sono sereno, naquela noite fria e silenciosa, no jardim da casa dela. E com certeza não saberia dizer o quão feliz sentia-se em momentos como aquele.  
Talvez não quisesse saber, apenas sentir.


End file.
